1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, in particular to measuring data accuracy of and updating business information in online business information systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information about business entities is available online from aggregate information sources such as business directories. The quality of the business information varies drastically from source to source. Currently, the accuracy and up-to-dateness of business information provided by an aggregate information source is measured primarily based on human belief in the quality of the source of the data. This approach is both unreliable and over-general.